Midnight Pancakes
by Just Another Tree Hugger
Summary: The title says it all. Jill/Chris


**Dear Readers,  
****So I got nothing but positive feedback on my last Chris/Jill fic, so I decided why not press my luck and try another one? These are fun to write anyway :)  
****Reviews are much appreciated.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in anyway shape or form dude.**

* * *

It was late. Near midnight. Chris Redfield finally sat up and avoiding making too much noise so he wouldn't wake the blond girl next to him. It was dark save the moonlight that was shining in and illuminating all the curves of Jill Valentine. Chris gave a small smirk as he looked down at her. Only one thing on his mind…

Pancakes. Fluffy, golden pancakes. He subtly rolled out of bed in order to go make the scrumptious little food. Yes, it was sneaky and underhanded to creep away from Jill in the middle of the night to go and cook which she had banned him from doing. She had banned him from a number of activities. Why? Because Chris was currently suffering from a fractured arm. His giant bulging muscular left arm was awkwardly stuffed in a cast and being held in a sling across his chest. How did the mighty Chris Redfield manage to fracture his arm to begin with? Well after returning from the region of Africa infested with Uroboros, heinous villains and zombies, a 15-year-old tripped him and he fell down an escalator in the middle of the airport. Chris wasn't sure when his friends would find something new to joke about it, but he didn't envision it happening anytime soon. But the doctor told him he needed to rest his arm. And Jill was making sure he was following through, so she had taken the liberty of doing all the cooking and cleaning in his apartment. Chris was pretty much confined to the couch and the TV guide.

But not now. This pancake craving would be fulfilled.

Chris crept into the kitchen carefully looking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. He cautiously reached into the cabinet and pulled out the pancake mix without making a sound. Then he ran a cup of water from the sink considering that was the only thing the recipe called for. Well besides the mixing bowl which he reached for.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jill questioned as she appeared into Chris' line of vision completely out of the blue. Chris jumped, it was more out of fear for his lover's wrath rather than being startled.

"Jill! It's you! The woman whom my passion burns so deeply for. Why has my sleeping beauty awoken at such an ungodly hour? You should return to the splendid, wondrous dreamland filled with magical-"

"I repeat. What do you think you're doing?" Jill interrupted with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Well, I was just pulling out the pancake mix… so I could stare at it. And marvel at it in all of it's pre-flapjack glory."

"Cute, the master of excuses has all his bases covered. Too bad I can see through your clever, sugar coated lies. Now take a seat." Jill ordered. Chris sighed and obeyed sitting down on the wooden kitchen chair. "The doctor said you're supposed to be resting your arm. You know you'll heal faster that way. If you were hungry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want to disturb my slumbering princess." Chris said with a grin even though besides the fact that Jill was usually a bear at this late hour, he had alternative reasons for not waking his blond lover. Jill may have been able to bludgeon ill tempered zombies to death, survive mind control from an unspeakably evil villain and save the world within a few meager hours, but when it came to the kitchen, Jill was a plain old recipe for disaster. She burned soup, she overcooked macaroni and cheese and she even managed to mess up cereal. How on Earth do you manage to mess up cereal you ask? When you add a half a cup of delicious cold cereal and then put in 3 cups of milk, you're not having cereal with milk, you're having milk with some specks of cereal. Chris was beginning to feel malnourished. The only thing that was keeping him fed was his protein bars and even those Jill had tried to microwave. Now Chris could only watch in horror as Jill turned his light and fluffy pancake dream into a ghastly unspeakable nightmare.

Jill had over flooded the pancake mixture with more water than necessary. She then headed over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. "Uh Jill, the recipe doesn't require eggs." Chris quickly protested.

"Nonsense, all pancake mixes need eggs." Jill refused as she cracked an egg and obliviously allowed pieces of egg shell to get into the mix.

"You know, I'm really fine. I can cook up some simple pancakes." Chris tried his luck at convincing her.

"Really Chris? Because you're fractured limb begs to differ." Jill said. Chris sighed and glared at the sling his arm was stuck in. He wasn't sure what would be the death of him, this cursed sling or sitting back and helplessly watching the massacre occur in his kitchen.

"Oh… whoops this one's a little burned…" Jill said apologetically as the smell of harshly charred food reached Chris' nostrils. Much to Chris' dismay she put it on a plate regardless. She hummed a little tune as she poured some more batter onto the frying pan. Chris sighed once more. It wasn't like he was an expert in the kitchen or anything. That had been Claire's department before she moved out. But Chris could at least cook simple meals for god sakes. He could make pasta, he could grill chicken, he could steam vegetables and he could even make difficult challenges like chicken marsala and fillet mignon if he had Claire walk him through it. But Jill didn't follow directions and she basically had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm not gonna make you any bacon, because it's late and you shouldn't eat something that heavy." Jill informed him from the stove.

"Yeah it's okay." Chris said. The last time Jill had attempted bacon he would have been better off just eating straight out of the package.

A plate with three pancakes on it was placed in front of Chris by the smiling blond. Chris gulped as he surveyed the damage. The first two were pure black, burned to a crisp and near the point of crumbling. Somewhere along the line Jill had learned her mistake because the last one wasn't burned, but when Chris stuck his fork into it, pancake batter seeped out of the pure white breakfast food.

'She's trying to kill me.' Chris thought to himself, 'There's no other explanation for food this inedible. She never fully recovered from Wesker's mind control and a subconscious part of her mind wants to kill me.' Chris decided, 'It's okay, we can work through this, we can get her help, I'll love her though this…'

"Aren't you going to take a bite?" Jill asked innocently. Chris faked a smile and nodded. He doused the pancakes in syrup to get some type of flavor. He cringingly took a bite and feigned contentment with Jill watching him. He flashed a thumbs up.

"How is it?" Jill asked.

"It's… good." Chris lied after forcing down the vile bite of pancake.

"Why is it that you can come up with a million and one adjectives to describe my beauty and yet the only thing you can say about my pancakes is 'good'?" Jill asked.

"Well I-I uh because I… I can't… uh…" Chris fumbled with his words until simply and bluntly saying, "THEY'RE HORRIBLE!"

"What?" Jill said look at him in shock, slightly taken aback at this.

"They're absolutely repulsive! Everything you cook tastes like you pulled it out of the garbage! And trust me if I wasn't 99 percent sure that food poisoning was in my future I wouldn't say anything. Because the last thing I want is to insult your culinary skills because I love you, but you need to let this man take back control of the kitchen!" Chris confessed. He immediately stood up and began work on a second batch of pancakes. Jill simply watched him with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Well… I guess I'm sorry. And you can take back control." Jill apologized quietly, she fluttered to his shoulder, "But with your arm, don't you want me to at least help?"

"Trust me Jill, even when I'm handicapped and awkwardly fumbling with ingredients I can still cook something capable of human consumption." Chris said as he expertly whisked his new pancakes, "But you can set the table and get drinks if you're so eager."

Jill quietly set some places at the table and watched Chris as he perfected the art of making fluffy golden pancakes. He even made extra for Jill despite her protest. Chris quickly dug into their late night meal letting the rich syrup taste of pancakes grace his taste buds. He ate until his stomach was completely full and then he leaned back in his chair satisfied. Jill was still quiet, eating much slower than Chris. Now that the silence had consumed them for a while Chris began to feel sorry for his harsh words he reached over placing his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry I offended your cooking." He said, "I was frustrated and I could have put it nicer. I really do appreciate the effort."

"It's okay, it's not like I'm going on to Jerry Springer, 'Oh no he made fun of my cooking.' I can take criticism." Jill said as she took a bite, "Even if my food does taste like I pulled it out of the garbage."

"Well, like the garbage of a classy restaurant though…"

"Oh, a_ classy_ restaurant?"

"Yeah, not like a McDonald's restaurant because then it'd be radioactive and I'd have superpowers by now. Although that would certainly make my job easier."

"You pretty much saved the world from Wesker so I'd say you're already like a superhero babe, well except you don't have spandex." Jill smiled, "But then again, spandex can be obtained. And you don't even have to be a superhero to wear it." She winked.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Chris smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were sweet and tasted of maple syrup. Late night pancakes? Best idea ever.


End file.
